Mistakes
by bordeaux cookies
Summary: Prompt for FlowerChild22's beta request. I didn't type this up on a word document, so I'll just post it so I can keep it, and delete it on that doc upload thingy... No FAX, but I actually did like it. It's... After Ari dies, I guess? Thanks!


**_I couldn't believe it. It must have been a mistake. Things like _this _just don't happen…_**

_Prompt for 'FlowerChild22' beta request. Not a ton of swearing..._

* * *

><p><strong>MISTAKES:<strong>

_I couldn't believe it. It must have been a mistake. Things like _this_ just don't happen. Not in my life, not in the Flock's. We were designed to survive. Destined to live. Engineered to rule. By those crap-head of scientists, of course, but one can imagine, can they not? A better world, where things like _that_ don't suddenly appear, or _reappear_, in this case._

_This shouldn't of happened. They shouldn't of come back. After leaving the Flock - their _children - _they were cut out of their lives. And those mutants created to hunt us down? No longer existent. But they're all here. Every single one; The retired Erasers, the killed off M-geeks, Flyboys - the whole lot. Not to mention the adults; scientists, and... parents included. Why were they here? Have they not caused enough havoc in our lives already? Did they really expect us to welcome them back in our arms, and/or surrender?_

_I'll fight to the end. Fang'll fight to the end. The Flock'll fight to the end. We'll fight the whole god-damned world, if that's what it ends up as. _

_We will persevere. We all will endure the pain, the fighting, the torture, that'll come. _

_We, the mutants, we, the recombinant DNA Avian-Americans, we, the _Flock_, will outlast _them_ in strife. We'll end it here. For once, and for all._

"Max," Fang hissed, as she slowly turned her head back to the source of the voice, from glaring at the newly founded group.

"What?" she snapped indignantly, eyes hardened as steel, which her words were also drenched with.

"Calm down, you're freaking the Flock out," Fang said forcefully, as her chocolate eyes softened for a moment. She was scaring the Flock when it was a time of dire need. A time when she needed to act as the leader she was.

Max slowly took a step back from the diversity of enemies, not in retreat, but to comfort her flock, and devise a plan of action. She was always a woman of action. Glaring one last time at _them_, Max turned her back for a moment, and examined the uncertainty that was spread upon each flock member's face.

Angel and Gazzy's faces were contorted into emotions of anguish, as they looked at the smooth skin of their parents faces. Matching bright, blue eyes, and blonde tufts of hair, Angel and the Gasman looked like an exact replica of their par - those who gave birth to them. They couldn't choose between them, and Max, who had parented them for as long as they could remember.

Nudge's mocha features were twisted into shock. Her supposed 'mother', and 'father' resembled Nudge as well. Same skin, and wide, caramel eyes. Nudge's at the moment, were currently tearing up - the pain was growing too large for her. After years of mourning for her parents, they finally meet. _And now what happens?_ Nudge thought as her eyes met with her parents.

Seeing Iggy couldn't physically _see_ his parents, he knew they were there. The greedy, selfish traitors. To think they actually loved him. No, they loved his wings - the fame, the fortune. Never Iggy for himself. What every child would want their guardians to do. Simply to love them.

_Fuck them all_, Fang thought menacingly, as his opaque face faltered a bit, meeting his mother's stares. Obsidian eyes against a ginger color, not half as comforting as Max's. Black versus bronze hair. The olive skin was the only similarity between Fang and his mother, although her's was a tint paler. He scowled a bit, eyes flashing with anger at the thought of his vile mother. To think, she was only double Fang's 15 years of age. He was repulsed at that fact. Absolutely appalled. There was no way he would accept her pleads of forgiveness. Not going to happen.

_Ari isn't here_, Max thought, as she scanned the remaining people, if that was what you could call them. He had helped them, while becoming a traitor to The School in the process. They had killed him off intentionally. It wasn't a mistake.

None of this was.

We weren't mistakes. We will defeat them. And live on.


End file.
